Let's Make A Movie
by KyuFever
Summary: Anggota boyband SM pada ngumpul di satu ruangan. Ada apa?/Suju, DB5k, Shinee and EXO/Ff ngaco just for fun/DLDR


**Let's Make A Movie**

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing

**Warning : **Bahasa kacau soalnya just for fun! Cerita ngaco abis yang gak ada intinya kekeke

Suara gaduh bisa terdengar dari luar ruangan yang penuh sesak dengan cowok-cowok ganteng anak SM itu. Apa gerangan yang terjadi? Mari kita intip.

"Yak yak yak! Tenang semua! Ngumpul sesuai grup masing-masing!"

Leeteuk berteriak supaya suaranya bisa di dengar di tengah keributan itu.

Tentu saja di ruangan yang penuh cowok cakep nan liar itu, Leeteuk dicuekin abis-abisan.

Siwon sama Changmin masih sibuk ngerecokin Kyuhyun.

Shindong asik makan bareng Donghae, Henry, Onew, Minho, Jonghyun, Sehun, Luhan sama Yoochun. (Changmin sesekali ikut nyomot)

Eunhyuk sama Junsu ribut kelahi plus becanda, gak jauh beda sama beagle line-nya exo.

Kai sibuk cekikikan sama Taemin. Key sama Zhoumi, fashionista-nya SM juga pada sibuk ngobrol sendiri.

Yesung, Lay dan Xiumin pada duduk di pojok ruangan. Xiumin sih jelas tidur, tapi Lay sama Yesung matanya melek, entah ngelamunin apa.

Ryeowook, Sungmin, Jaejoong, Kyungsoo pada sibuk ngerumpi. Suho ikut ngerumpi walaupun dia juga dijadiin bantal sama Tao dan Kris.

Kangin, Yunho, Hangeng, Kibum dan Heechul juga pada ngobrol, walaupun Kibum sibuk dengan bukunya dan Heechul dengan cerminnya.

Leeteuk memijit pelipisnya. Seharusnya Yunho, leader paling senior disini yang sekarang ada di tempatnya. Tapi menurut sajangnim mereka, Leeteuk yang berpengalaman mengatur selusin anggota Suju-lah yang lebih baik memimpin 'rapat' ini.

Kesal, Leeteuk langsung ngambil smartphonenya. Ia mengutak atik smartphone-nya sampai...

PIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP

Bunyi yang memekakkan telinga itu membuat semua yang ada disana menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menutup kuping masing-masing.

Menyeringai puas, Leeteuk menyentuh layar smartphone-nya menghentikan bunyi itu dan melepaskan penyumbat telinga dari kupingnya.

"Karena kalian sudah tenang, sekarang cepat duduk menurut grup masing-masing!"

Gerutuan-gerutuan mengiringi pergerakan cowok-cowok itu.

Setelah semua sudah duduk 'rapi' di lantai, Leeteuk kembali buka suara.

"Jadi, kita berkumpul disini karena sajangnim punya ide yang errrr menarik mungkin? Intinya, kita semua tahu kalau para fans meng-couple-kan kita, bukan?"

Terdengar gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas menanggapi perkataan Leeteuk.

"Nah, ide 'hebat' sajangnim adalah kita akan membuat film Yaoi.. Kita disuruh berkumpul disini untuk ambil suara siapa yang setuju dan kalau pada setuju, siapa yang jadi tokoh utamanya,"

Keheningan tercpta membuat Leeteuk berdiri dengan sedikit awkward sampai Heechul membuka suara.

"Aku setuju-setuju saja asal aku dan Hannie yang jadi tokoh utamanya,"

Heechul langsung menarik Hangeng yang hanya menghela nafas pasrah mendekat kearahnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Biar aku dan Kyuhyunie yang jadi tokoh utamanya,"

Siwon tersenyum lebar sambil langsung merangkul Kyuhyun.

"Apa?! Lebih baik kalau aku dan Kyu yang jadi tokoh utamanya!"

Changmin memberikan death glare –nya ke Siwon dan menarik Kyuhyun ke pelukannya.

"Enak saja kau tiang listrik! Kyu lebih baik denganku! Lagipula, banyak fans yang suka mpreg. Kalau aku dan Kyu, kami kan punya anak disini, Suho dan Minho! Kau lebih baik pasangan sama kulkas saja!"

Siwon yang tidak mau kalah langsung berdiri menarik Kyuhyun bersamanya dan memeluknya, menyeringai ke arah Changmin.

"Apa kau bilang kuda?! Aku dan Kyu juga punya anak tahu! Sehun!"

Changmin langsung ikut berdiri dan terjadilah adut mulut serta tarik-menarik Kyuhyun diantara mereka.

Yang jadi objek tarik menarik raut mukanya semakin cemberut sampai akhirnya ia tidak tahan lagi dan mendorong kuda dan tiang listrik yang berkelahi itu menjauh.

"YAAK! Hentikan bodoh! Kalau aku yang disuruh jadi tokoh utama, mending aku sama Donghae-hyung! Donghae-hyung kan tipeku,"

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk lengan Donghae dan tersenyum cerah kearah Donghae.

" YAAK Kyuhyunie/Kyu/Cho Kyuhyun!"

Siwon, Changmin dan Eunhyuk berteriak bersamaan.

Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengusak-usakkan (?) wajahnya di lengan kanannya seperti anak kucing(Siwon dan Changmin langsung mimisan) langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Omo Kyuhyunie kyeopta! Tentu saja aku mau kalau jadi tokoh utamanya bersamamu!"

Donghae langsung memeluk Kyuhyun senang.

"YAAAKK!"

Seiringan dengan teriakan itu, Lee Donghae langsung tewas(?) akibat death glare dari tiang listrik, kuda dan monyet.

"Ini salah kalian,"

Yesung yang menonton tewasnya ikan nemo itu dari samping menoleh kearah Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Ya, kami memang salah," Ryeowook menghela nafas lelah.

"Tapi kami tidak tahu kalau dia akan menguasainya dengan begitu baik! Kami hanya mengajarinya aegyo supaya dia bisa bertingkah sebagai magnae dengan baik!" Sungmin berusaha membela diri.

"Tapi dia menggunakannya layaknya senjata mematikan," Yesung mengangguk-angguk bijaksana(?).

Shindong yang sibuk sedari tadi masih sibuk dengan cemilannya menoleh kearah Kibum, Henry dan Zhoumi.

"Kalian gak ikut ribut?"

"Hmm aku sih tidak tertarik. Mungkin aku mau muncul sekilas saja, melepar kotoran ke tokoh utama,"

Ketiga orang di sekitarnya Cuma bisa sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Kibum yang masih fokus dengan bukunya.

"Aku juga mau jadi figuran saja. Gae-hunting di Han gang mungkin," Henry tersenyum puas.

"Aku mau jadi model fashionista yang membuat tokoh utama terpesona dan merebutnya dari pasangannya, hahaha!"

"Ck dasar kau! Aku juga mau jadi figuran saja. Pemilik restoran terkenal!"

Shindong yang menanggapi Zhoumi langsung tersenyum senang membayangkan dirinya menjadi pemilik restoran sebelumkembali melahap cemilannya dan menonton keributan yang terjadi.

* DBSK*

"Kenapa menghela nafas, Boo?"

Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong.

"Aku juga mau jadi tokoh utama, Yunnie.. Tapi anak kita malah mau punya anak dengan Kyuhyun,"

Jaejoong berucap sedih menatap Changmin yang masih ribut dengan Siwon dan Donghae.

"Awww tenang saja, Boo. Kan masih ada dua kunyuk ini yang bisa jadi anak kita,"

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dan menunjuk para kunyuk, Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Yaakk hyung! Enak saja kau panggil kami kunyuk! Kami juga tidak mau punya appa alien sepertimu!"

"Iya! Kau pikir kami mau punya appa berwajah kekecilan sepertimu!"

Yoochun langsung mengamini ucapa Junsu yang sama-sama kesal.

"Apa kalian bilang lumba-lumba dan jidat lebar?!"

Dan mulailah juga keributan di sisi DBSK, walaupun hanya Jaejoong yang masih diam menatap 'anak'-nya sedih.

* Shinee*

"Seandainya Wonkyu yang jadi tokoh utamanya, kau pasti akan jadi anak mereka, Hyung!"

Taemin berucap semangat kepada Minho.

"Bagaimana kalau kita saja tokoh utamanya? Akan lebih menyenangkan, bukan?"

Minho langsung tersenyum dan merangkul Taemin.

"Benar juga, Hyung! Aku akan jadi pacarmu dan anak Key-umma saja! Hehehe,"

"Yaaah kalau kau ingin jadi anak Key-hyung, kita harus menunggu keputusan siapa appamu,"

Minho memutar bola matanya jengah kearah ketiga hyung-nya.

Ternyata bukan Cuma Kyuhyun yang dijadikan tali tarik tambang, tapi Key juga jadi objek tarik menarik Onew dan Jonghyun.

"Aku Appa-nya Shinee dan Key Umma-nya! Moment kami banyak! Jadi seharusnya Key bersamaku!"

"Tapi Jongkey punya moment yang gak kalah banyak! Dan lebih bagus aku dan Key! Kau sama ayam saja!"

"AISH Kalian berdua hentikan!"

Key menyentakkan tangannya lepas dari pegangan kedua namja itu lalu melipat tangannya di dada.

"Lebih baik aku yang jadi tokoh utamanya, namja idola di sekolah khusus namja, ottokhae? Jadi kalian aka bersaing memperebutkanku hahaha! Dan Taemin, kau jadi adikku saja, ne? Tidak usah jadi anakku kali ini,"

"Ne!"

Taemin berseru riang.

"Tapi akhirnya Key denganku!"

"Tidak! Denganku!"

Minho cuma bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan member-nya.

*EXO*

"Kenapa Joon?"

Kris bertanya pada Suho yang terlihat mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Kalau tokoh utamanya bukan Siwon-hyung dan Kyuhyun-hyung bagaimana? Aku kan mau coba jadi anak mereka...,"

Suho menoleh kearah Kris dengan bibir masih di-pout-kan.

"Hahaha Joonie, lebih baik kau jadi tokoh utama bersamaku saja daripada jadi anak Wonkyu. Kita berdua dan Tao anak kita bagaimana?"

Kris mengacak rambut Suho gemas. Tao yang mendengar perkataa dan berada di samping Suho langsung saja memeluk Suho.

"Yeay! Aku mau jadi anak Eomma!"

"Lebih baik aku dan Chanyeol saja tokoh utamanya, ya kan?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Tidak, tidak! Karena tampangku ini cocok jadi orang super kaya, kalian semua jadi pelayan di rumahku dan Suho saja,"

"Apa katamu Galaxy?!"

Dengan seruan itu, Chen langsung melompat kearah Kris diikuti dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jadilah naga EXO diserang oleh beagle-line dengan HunHan yang ikut membantu sesekali menedang Kris sambil tertawa tapi tidak ikut berguling-guling di lantai.

Suho yang masih di peluk Tao hanya bisa mendesah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan 'suami' dan membernya yang anarkis.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan memperhatikan pergulatan di depannya. Kai yang ada disampingnya juga hanya diam sambil merangkul hyung-nya itu.

"Orang-orang bodoh. Lebih baik kita saja yang jadi pemeran utamanya kan, hyung?"

Kai bertanya pada Kyungsoo, meletakkan dagunya bersandar di bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo Cuma diam dan mengusap rambut Kai.

"Kau tidak ingin jadi tokoh utama Lay?"

Xiumin bertanya pada Lay yang hanya duduk dengan tampang bosan di sampingnya. Sedari tadi mereka sibuk menonton keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh member mereka sendiri maupun para sunbaenim mereka.

"Kalau menjadi tokoh utama harus ribut seperti mereka semua itu, aku tidak tertarik,"

Xiumin mengangguki jawaban Lay.

"Yaaah, aku juga begitu,"

"Hyung, kau tidak menghentikan semua ini?"

Kangin bertanya pada Leeteuk yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi keributan yang terjadi di ruangan itu.

Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas lalu mengambil smartphonenya. Jarinya bergerak di layarnya dengan cepat lalu meletakan smartphonenya di telinganya.

"Sajangnim? Sepertinya rencana pembuatan film itu dibatalkan saja. Kecuali anda mau membuat paling sedikit 5 film sekaligus,"

###

Cerita apa ini..? Pinginnya dijadiin humor tapi malah garing abis hahaha

Mau nulis serius sama sekali gak jalan otak, tiba-tiba trpikir ini, sudahlah tulis aja hahaha

Cuma buat senang-senang n kepuasan pribadi kkkke

Yang bersedia baca, maaf bgt kalian jadi buang waktu baca ff yang gak jelasnya luar biasa ini haha

Aegyo Kyu itu memang bener-bener senjata mematikan yang bikin semua org jatuh hati ;p

Oh, n masalah anak Changkyu itu Sehun, itu dari ffnya yeyekyunie di AFF^^


End file.
